


Draw me Armin

by Takiiraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - My Heart Will Go On Universe | The Titanic Never Sank (Supernatural), Aruani Week, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Titanic References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa
Summary: "Armin, draw me as one of your French women."
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 32





	Draw me Armin

Entering the suite, Armin discovered the magnificent paintings arranged all over the room. He slipped in front of one of them and knelt down, his mouth ajar with this marvel.

  
\- Monet...   
\- Do you know him?   
\- Of course, you do! Look at how he plays with colors...   
\- I know, it's incredible, replied Annie, retreating to another room, leaving the blond man stunned by the artist's work. 

  
Laying her hand on the safe, she opened it. 

  
\- Berthold carries that filthy thing around everywhere.....

  
Armin observed the room before turning to the beautiful blonde who revealed a jewel to him. He grabbed it and analyzed it silently before asking :

  
\- It is beautiful. A sapphire?  
\- A diamond, Annie corrected, leaning over his shoulder, her eyes glued to the object in question. It is called the "Heart of the Ocean". 

  
She raised her bluish eyes to the blond one. 

  
\- Armin, I would like you to draw me as one of your French women. 

  
He turned it over to continue studying it. 

  
\- With this jewel. 

  
He nodded his head.

  
\- With only this jewel... 

  
His eyes widened and turned towards her, his cheeks reddish. 

  
Pushing a luxurious sofa in the middle of the square, Armin took care to prepare everything. He liked it clean and tidy. He put his hands on his hips to analyze the sofa before rectifying it by adding cushions. He took out his tools and prepared his pencils, sharpening them. He ran his hand through his blond hair and raised his head to Annie who entered, wearing a simple dark tunic.  
Leaning against the door frame, she watched him with her bluish eyes, provoking a shy smile from Armin. She played with the belt of her garment and gently approached her artist. 

  
\- I'm a good person... she said as she handed him a coin. So here it is.

  
With his eyes glued to her, he felt his face blush in a few seconds when her tunic fell at her feet, revealing her naked body. He took it upon himself to keep his eyes on hers despite the great temptation of this beauty. He may have drawn naked women for many years, but this was different. There he was facing the one he loved. The one he was projecting himself into the future. 

  
_His wife._

  
\- Hmm... Sit down, he managed to articulate, pointing with his trembling hand at the sofa before nervously scratching his neck. 

  
Annie sat down silently, awkwardly placing her arm above her. 

  
\- That's very good! Leave your arm here... Then... Your other hand, a little closer to your face...  
\- Like this?  
\- Perfect! And now look at me. 

  
She turned her eyes to his. His heart was racing in his chest. _She was so beautiful._

  
\- Try not to move now. 

  
He took a deep breath and started drawing while he glanced at Annie, who didn't take her eyes off hers.

  
\- It seems to me that you are blushing, Mr. Artist. 

He smiles.

  
The drawing was taking shape gently. Armin scribbled, drew, added the shadows that brought the beauty of the blonde's look. He sometimes wiped with his finger to darken.

  
Annie was an art, she was elegant and seductive. A goddess came straight out of the oceans. Her body was magnificent, her forms made her beautiful, it was as if she had been sculpted out of stone by a god. Her hands were incredibly soft when they rested on her cheeks. When her gaze was planted in his, he felt naked. She saw everything in him, his most hidden and painful secrets. She soothed them with a single smile, a single caress, a single kiss...

  
The beautiful blonde watched him in silence. She wanted to smile but held back. He was so serious that he was adorable. 

  
Blowing on the drawing to remove the gum peelings, he observed his work before smiling and signing. Annie slipped behind him once she was dressed in her tunic and leaned over his shoulder. Armin handed the drawing to the blonde who grabbed it. He felt her hand slide down the back of his neck and her lips pressed against his for a sweet kiss. They kissed long and slowly, savoring each other's warmth before separating.

  
\- Thank you Armin.


End file.
